


Star Shadow Flowers

by Fated_wings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: Being a dream walker was always a safe way for you to work out your stress, and now that you were dreaming of Runaan every night since the raid on Katolis you were losing sleep. Tonight's dream seemed to be going just like it always had, up to the point you slipped and met someone new. Who is this handsome figment of your imagination, and is it wrong to want to keep seeing him?
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Star Shadow Flowers

It had been some time since your little group started this journey, the young humans not trusting the two moon shadow elves sent to kill the youngest and their father, and the young elf the love of your life asked you to watch over and protect if something were to happen to him. Being asked that the night of the attack sent you in a tailspin of emotions that night, you'd grown accustomed to working with the stoic elf in silence since he denied your feelings years ago and married your romantic rival, Ethari, another beautiful male moon shadow elf. While you were not too thrilled with such a task you begrudged him the favor, and now you enjoyed watching the awkward friendship between Rayla and Callum. Poking fun at them was an enjoyable past time, and thanks to the nice veterinarian your group was able to rest up before going yo the cursed caldera to meet with a healer for the egg of the dragon prince you were transporting.  
You took your usual high place for sleep, leaning back against a support beam as you rested on a beam in the barn. You sighed, shutting your eyes and nodding off into sleep...  
You searched around your surroundings as you tried to get your bearings, gasping quietly as you realized you were dreaming of the night you'd lost Runaan and joined the ragtag team, you'd had this dream since that night and it seemed to be following the same patterns.  
Your grip tightened on your blades, racing down the halls you'd memorized as you searched, hoping this time you might be able to save his life, if only in a dream, heart pounding in your chest as you raced up the spiral stairs towards the king's room and tripped, skidding across a rug.  
'That's new.' you thought as you skidded down the hallway, yelping a bit as you rammed into a wall which opened, sending you spiraling down a staircase. You grunted as you landed in a dusty stone room, sitting up slowly and rubbing your head. "What the hell was that...?" you cough out, your eyes taking in the bare roo, stopping on a simple mirror in the corner with runes on it. 'That mirror looks familiar..." you push yourself to your feet, stepping lightly over to it and poking it tentatively. You nearly scream as a hand was placed on your shoulder, quickly turning to attack with your weapon when you realized you had dropped it on your descent down. You gasped as you came face to face with a glowing blue chest, stumbling back and crashing into the mirror. You yelped as the elf threw you into a wall, making fast work to make sure the mirror hadn't been damaged. "Oww..." you whimper slightly as you tried to pull your left horn out of one of the cracks in the wall, huffing at how stuck you were. You jerked as you heard a deep chuckle, trying to glance at the elf who had tossed you so easily and growled as he stayed out of your sight. "Oh yes, very funny, toss an elf and laugh when they're stuck."  
"My apologies, I did not mean to be so crude, but this mirror is very precious to me," he spoke softly as he moved over to you, he was a good bit taller than you from the shadow he cast over you, causing you to more frantically pull at your horn and him to sigh heavily. "Please do not struggle, you'll hurt yourself." he reached around you, his chest hitting your right shoulder as he gently moved your hands away from your horn and took it in his own. "I don't want to see such lovely horns injured." he breathed in your ear, causing you to blush as he pressed further into you. "Ah, there we go." he smiled as your horn was freed from the wall, running his fingers over the textured surface and sighed. "No harm was down to the bone"  
"Well that's a plus..." you mumbled, going to turn to glance at him when he slammed a hand to the wall in front of you, causing you to jump.  
"How did you get down here?" he questioned.  
"Slipped on a rug, hit a wall, and down some steps I went..." you shrug slightly.  
"For an assassin that's not very elegant..."  
"The dream is messing me up more than normal... it's not like that would have happened in reality." you snap, pushing past his outstretched arm.  
"Dream? How do you know this is a dream?"  
"I'm a dream walker. I've had this dream for the past week... although this bit is new. Most of the time I end up getting caught by soldiers, not a star touch elf." you finally turn to him, feeling your heart skip a beat at seeing such a handsome elf. Not that you hadn't seen star touched elves before but this one was different than any elf you'd previously met, even more so than the one your heart ached for.  
"I see... a dream walker... that is a very rare gift indeed. May I ask some questions of you?" he asked, tilting his head slightly, causing his hair to fall in his face a bit and your heart to flutter.  
"I... suppose you may... I haven't forced myself awake yet so feel free, I guess..." you stare to the side to try to calm your heart rate, squeaking a bit as he took your hand and glanced up at him.  
"Shall we sit? I believe it would be more comfortable." he smiled softly, his eyes crinkled a bit at the corners before simply dragging you to another room with a fireplace and chairs. "Ah, this is better."  
"Sure, I mean, I guess it's... better..." you stare to the side, sighing quietly as he released his hold on you and watched him sit in a chair.  
"Please, join me." he inclined his head towards the other chair, watching curiously as you hesitated. You slowly sank into a seat, keeping a wary eye on him.  
"I can wake myself at any time, just so you know.." you mutter, causing him to chuckle.  
"Of course, you are free to go as you please." he smiled, leaning forward slightly. "As a dream walker... have you ever entered anyone else's dreams?"  
"No, but I have dabbled with it. I'm rather good with magic but studying was never one of my strong suits. Weaponry and acrobatics were simple for me, I ended up doing them in my sleep." you shrug.  
"I see... why do you keep returning to this night?"  
"I lost someone dear to me this night, and while I wish I'd been able to get over him long ago it seems I never will." you sigh, leaning back into the chair and staring into the crackling fire.  
"A past lover?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Heh, I wish. No, his heart always belong to another, I was never what he wanted." you shut your eyes, shaking your head.  
"Can you not find another?"  
"He was the only one who could hold my interest... and keep me in line. I had a bit of an attitude problem growing up..." you sigh.  
"Hm..." he leaned back, resting his arms on the chair and put his fingertips together. "Are you sure you're moon shadow and not star touch?"  
"Pretty sure," you reply, opening your eyes. "If you want a demonstration we could go outside and I'll disappear?" you tilt your head, raising an eyebrow with a playful smirk on your lips.  
"No, no there's no reason for you to disappear." he waved his hands in front of him, earning a chuckle from you. "You do have quite the personality, don't you. I see why it's so hard for others to get closer to you." you twitched at his comment, pouting slightly and starting to the side. "Do not think of it as a bad thing, I simply mean to say that you have not found the right being to take care of and love you properly." he clarified, causing you to glance at him.  
"I don't... think I should stay much longer. I'm going to wake myself up now." you stand as he did, staring to the side.  
"Wait, please. I have not had the chance to talk with another in so long..." he called softly, reaching out to grab your hand before stopping himself.  
"What does it matter to you? You're just someone in my dreams, it's not like you're real or anything."  
"That..." he started, staring to the side with sad eyes before glancing at you, a smile on his lips. "Is very true. So please, humor me? I am, after all, just a figment of your imagination."  
"Pushy for just a figment, aren't you?" you glare at him slightly. "Fine, but my love life is off-limits, got it?" you pointed a finger in his direction.  
"Off-limits, very well." he smiled widely. "Care for a walk?"  
"A walk would be... okay, I guess." you nod, glancing out the door. "But were? If I try the castle we won't get anywhere decent. And I'm not sure I can force a change of scenery now."  
"Take my hand, I will help you." he offered you his hand, waiting patiently until you took it. "Now just relax, I will do all the hard work." he laughed softly, pulling you closer as the world swirled and morphed around you, the sound of the crackling fire vanished to be replaced by the dripping of a fountain. You blinked as the cool of the stone walls changed to a beautiful moonlit garden, your eyes widening at all the night-blooming flowers dancing in the wind. "Is this more to your liking?"  
"It... kind of reminds me of my secret garden back home..." you smile softly, going to step away from him and blinked as you felt his arms where wrapped around your waist. "Um...?"  
"You have a garden? How interesting... I'd have never guessed you'd be into something so simple." he chuckled softly, slowly sliding his hands from you and turned to stare at the moon.  
"I needed something to keep my mind off him... training and jobs exhausted my body but I needed something to calm my mind..." you turn from him, crouching down to poke at the twilight fire lily. "So when I couldn't sleep I would sneak out...I found so many flowers..." you glance up at him, a small blush on your cheeks as he put a hand to your face. "Ah...?"  
"Perhaps...if we meet in a dream again, you can take me there?" he stroked your cheek gently.  
"Sure...? I mean... I've never shown anyone before, so you'd be the first..." you stare to the side, twitching a bit. "Well I guess time's up..." you sigh, standing and stretching. "It's about time for me to wake up I'm afraid."  
"That is... saddening... even as a "figment" I've enjoyed our time together..." he smiled sadly, leaning to you.  
"I guess I'll just have to force myself to dream of you more often, figment," you smirk at him.  
"So you'd want to meet me again...?" he stared at you in shock.  
"You'll have to wait and see now, won't you."  
"I suppose I will wait..." he smirked, leaning down to you, causing your breath to hitch as his lips barely brushed against yours. "With bated breath, my glimmering star."  
"B-bye!" you squeak, waking yourself up with a gasp.  
"Hey! (Y/n)! You ready? We're about to leave!" Callum called up to you.  
"Y-yeah! B-be right there!" you call down, brushing your hair back over your shoulders.


End file.
